Question: $ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {0} \\ {2} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\times{2} & {3}\times{0} \\ {3}\times{2} & {3}\times{-1} \\ {3}\times{-2} & {3}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{6} & {0} \\ {6} & {-3} \\ {-6} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$